


Regulation

by jadetea



Series: Body over Mind [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Magic Cock, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Ruby was eerily proficient at getting past Weiss’ guard. “Eerily” because most of the time Weiss’ isn’t even aware that she’s guarded about something until Ruby is already there, helping her open up. While it was an annoyance before they starting dating—Weiss wants to hit her past self over the head with a hammer—it’s now comforting to know that Ruby accepted so many parts of her even before she did.Sequel toRestraint





	Regulation

Ruby was eerily proficient at getting past Weiss’ guard. “Eerily” because most of the time Weiss’ isn’t even _aware_ that she’s guarded about something until Ruby is already there, helping her open up. While it was an annoyance before they starting dating—Weiss wants to hit her past self over the head with a hammer—it’s now comforting to know that Ruby accepted so many parts of her even before she did.

It was _especially_ pleasant now that Ruby had helped Weiss become comfortable with her sexual appetite. The morning after they had sex for the second time, Ruby took advantage of Yang and Blake’s absence to talk to Weiss about her comfort with sexual intimacy.

_“I think it’s really sweet that you’re so worried about me…but it’s also a little patronizing.”_

_“Wha—I am being a consider—”_

_“Weiss. If I don’t want to have sex, I’ll say no. I won’t get upset with you just because you want to have sex and I don’t—we can work something out if that comes up, but it hasn’t yet.”_

_“…that sounds logical.”_

_“Also if I’m asleep, you can totally have fun-time with yourself.”_

_“Ruby Rose!”_

Since that discussion, Weiss’ sexual life had become _incredibly_ satisfying. Ruby was actually quite devious underneath that cute pout, she found. The first time Weiss’ late night activities woke her girlfriend, Ruby was more than happy to assist. She would even tease Weiss some nights before they fell asleep—a blessing and a curse for Weiss. 

As Ruby had said, they eventually discussed how to handle sex when one of them wasn't in the mood. Weiss seemed to have a higher than average—or at least, higher than Ruby’s—sex drive. After a particularly… _active_ week for the two, Ruby had been too worn out to have sex. Weiss’ anxiety pushed her to believe the worst, but Ruby reassured her that it wasn't a reflection of Weiss’ attractiveness—Ruby just wasn't in the mood.

They managed to work out a system that kept both partners happy. Ruby would be physically intimate with Weiss—cuddling, hand holding, or kisses—while Weiss touched herself. After a few times, Ruby began talking to Weiss—complimenting her, being affectionate, and on occasion, whispering _absolute filth_ into Weiss ear.

As their intimacy grew more comfortable, Weiss started to see her sexual desires positively. She began to share her fantasies with Ruby, who shared her own in turn. Some were quite simple: certain positions or toys to use. They acquired a respectable toy chest—with an expensive, sensory transmitting dildo as their favorite. 

Once their more tame fantasies were shared, Weiss opened up about her kinks. She had fantasies about being either side of a dom-sub relationship. Seeing Ruby as her panting, whimpering pet or firm, powerful dom were both _very_ appealing scenarios. 

Ruby had never thought about such things before, but she was willing to try—at least once or twice. The two of them discussed how to approach trying a scene for the first time. Weiss had wanted to play as a dom first—perhaps her team leader would find that she enjoyed letting go of responsibility. 

For their first time, Weiss wanted to try with minimal props—she might tie Ruby’s arms down, but she didn't want to overwhelm her with too many restraints. In the same vein, they didn't use elaborate costumes either. After discussing the scene, they planned a date to try it out. 

***

They had the dorm for the night—Ruby felt more comfortable there than a hotel room—and had spent the evening on a date. When they returned, Weiss suggested they get comfortable before starting. They changed into their sleepwear—separately, at Weiss’ request—before cuddling in bed to watch a movie. Weiss’ attention eventually turned away from the screen and towards her girlfriend’s skin. Weiss teased Ruby’s neck with lingering kisses and nips. 

Weiss trailed her lips to Ruby’s ear, “I’m making you _mine_ tonight.”

Ruby’s breath hitched as Weiss punctuated the statement with a bite. Ruby flicked the scroll off and whimpered when Weiss pulled away. 

“Strip and kneel by the bed,” Weiss’ tone was firm. She stood aside to watch Ruby peel off her clothes and reveal her choker. Ruby knelt and breathed heavily with arousal. 

“Watch, and remain _still_.”

Weiss slowly pulled her nightgown off, savoring the hunger in Ruby’s eyes. Ruby hadn’t seen this particular set since Weiss wanted to wear something special for nights like these. Weiss had found the _perfect_ outfit a few weeks ago: it was a black, lacy corselette with red accents paired with a similarly designed thong. 

Weiss could see Ruby’s nails dig into her thigh, and a slight whine escaped Ruby’s lips as she took in the sight before her. 

“Who am I?”

“Wei…You are my Domina.”

“What are you?”

“I am your loving pet, Domina.”

“Will you be a good pet for me?”

“Yes, Domina.”

Weiss already felt arousal surging through her with every response. She could see the lust in her lover’s eyes and how her muscles were taut with restraint. 

“Tell me what a good pet does.”

“A good pet obeys her Domina. A good pet finds pleasure in serving her Domina.”

“What does a good pet do, should she find herself overwhelmed?”

“A good pet uses her safeword, Domina.”

Weiss leaned down to caress her pet's cheek, “What is our safeword, pet?”

“Our word to stop the scene is Grimm, Domina,” Ruby shuddered at Weiss’ touch. 

Weiss was rather impressed—she hadn't expected Ruby to be this…docile. She really was blessed to have such a wonderful partner. 

“Good, pet. Do not hesitate to use our word. It would disappoint me to learn that you had avoided its use,” Weiss’ voice dropped to an icy tone, “Would you disappoint me?”

“No, Domina! I will be a good pet!” Ruby’s tone turned desperate.

Weiss paused her inquiry to soak up the scene before her. Ruby was still breathless, her eyes roaming Weiss’ body. Her nipples stiffened in the cool air, moving with each breath.

Weiss slipped her hand from Ruby’s cheek to toy with her breasts, “You have been so good, my pet. So obedient, and so pretty as well.”

Ruby whined as Weiss gently flicked her nipple, “Would you like to play, pet?”

“Ah…mm yes, Domina!”

Weiss smirked at her writhing, moaning pet. She was so easy to tease and play with. She bent down to kiss her briefly before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Pleasure me,” Weiss commanded before stripping her thong, “Show me your mouth has more use than pretty answers.”

Ruby watched as Weiss spread her thighs.They had barely even touched, and Weiss was already glistening with slick. She crawled over to kneel between Weiss’ legs and began pressing kisses all over. 

Weiss didn't realize how _hot_ it would be to see Ruby crawling towards her with dark eyes. Her arousal only grew when she felt lips on her inner thighs inching closer to her core. 

“I said _pleasure me_ , Pet,” Weiss tugged Ruby’s head towards her center.

Ruby whimpered at the rough treatment—it was quite nice actually, but she knew how much her Domina loved hear her voice—and dove in with gusto. She lapped at her Domina’s folds, spreading slick all over. After another tug and frustrated growl, Ruby moved her tongue to her Domina’s entrance, just teasing at penetration. 

Ruby continued circling the opening until the grip on her hair tightened and her face was pushed into rocking hips. She stopped teasing and began to slowly lap at her Domina’s stiffening bud. 

“Mmph! Oh, yes. Very good pet,” Weiss groaned with desire. Her pet had such a _lovely_ tongue, and was so easily directed. She continued rocking her hips gently—she owned her pet, she could use her however she wished. 

Ruby painted the bud in flat, wide strokes with each thrust of her Domina’s hips. She whined—pleasing her Domina was so _hot_ and she _needed_ to be touched. She wanted so desperately to touch herself, but she knew only her Domina could allow her pleasure. 

“Oh! Y—ah!Harder!” Weiss could barely contain herself and started thrusting her hips roughly. She could feel her pets whines and whimpers vibrate. Her pet’s tongue provided much needed friction, but Weiss needed _more._

Encouraged by her Domina’s moans, Ruby increased her pace. She alternated flicking her tongue and wrapping her lips around the sensitive bud. She sucked gently, savoring the cries of ecstasy coming from above. Her Domina’s hips were frantic now, practically treating her face as a hump pillow. Ruby maintained her rhythm—swirling and lapping at the bud in between kisses—and moaning into her Domina’s core

Weiss could hear the sucking and slurping noises from between her thighs as her pet’s efforts set her center aflame. Ruby was _eager_ and made so many _wonderful_ noises. Weiss’ sense were all stimulated: the gorgeous head below her, the lewd noises vibrating into her, and that _hot, rough_ tongue working her clit. 

“Hah.. ah! F-fuck! Make me come!”

Ruby felt a second hand wrap into her hair was her head was shoved against her Domina’s center. She pushed herself to work harder, faster—anything to fulfill her Domina’s command. As the cries above became more frequent and higher pitched, Ruby wrapped her lips around her bud and sucked while flicking her tongue. 

“Yes! Like tha—oh, fuck! Right there! More, more, _more!”_

Weiss was _so_ close! Every stroke brought her closer to the edge as she rocked aimlessly forward. Her pet’s mouth was so _hot_ and she felt _so good_. When she felt lips wrapped around her clit, she bent forward and cried out. Ruby’s tongue was like fire and Weiss knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She felt blood rush to her bud as Ruby _sucked_ and—

“Yes! Yes Ruby! Fuck, I’m so clo—Mmm!”

Weiss had never come so hard in her life! She felt her body explode and continue to shudder as Ruby continued licking and sucking at Weiss clit. Weiss moaned wordlessly as her body slumped onto the bed. 

Ruby felt her Domina crest with pleasure, but she continued her work as warm thighs squeezed around her. She kept her tongue at the same pace and hummed. 

“Ah…Oh! Fuck fuck _fuck_!”

Her _gorgeous_ , _lovely_ pet continued worshipping her until Weiss could feel herself nearing her peak again. She couldn't feel anything besides hot pleasure as her limp hips were pulled towards her pet’s mouth.

“Nngh, fuck. Oh, oh more _more_ m—aannnngh!”

Weiss shrieked and climaxed again into her pet’s mouth. Her hips shook and fell limp again as Weiss panted heavily. She put her hand on Ruby’s head to gently push her away. She looked at her pet—who now leaned on her cheek to thigh—and melted at the sight of her lover covered in her slick. 

Weiss sat up and pulled her let in for a long, deep kiss. She enjoyed the taste of herself on her pet’s tongue—yet another mark of her ownership. Ruby eagerly leaned into the kiss, soaking up her Domina’s affection. Weiss gently pulled away with a pleased hum and touched her forehead to her pet’s. 

“You were a _very_ good pet,” Weiss whispered husky, “Would you like your reward?”

Ruby squealed quietly, “Yes, Domina! Please reward me!”

Weiss grinned at how eager her pet was, “Sit here while I fetch your reward. Do _not_ touch yourself, or I will be _very_ disappointed.”

Ruby scrambled to sit on the bed and nodded frantically, “Yes, Domina!”

When Weiss stood, she could see the shine of slick between her pet’s thighs and grinned. She gave Ruby a ln affectionate head rub before fetching some toys from their chest.

Ruby gave a low groan when she saw Weiss pull out their special dildo. Their recent explorations had shown that Ruby found penetration _extremely_ enjoyable, which Weiss enjoyed taking advantage of. She saw Weiss pull out something smaller as well, but couldn't see it clearly. 

Weiss returned and set the toys down so she could peel off her top—she wanted to be able to feel Ruby’s skin for the next part. Weiss caught her pet’s ogling stare and smirked before surprising Ruby with a hard kiss. She pulled away just and quickly, leaving Ruby dazed. 

Ruby watched Weiss pick something out of the toy pile. 

“Spread your legs, pet.” Ruby obeyed wordlessly, eager for a chance to be touched. 

“Mm, you're absolutely drenched down here. Such a good pet, ” Weiss teased Ruby’s fold with her fingers, tracing _just_ around her bud before teasing the entrance, “Does my pretty pet want to be touched?”

“Mm, yes! Yes, Domina!”

Ruby pouted as she whined desperately. Weiss grinned and pulled her hand away. Ruby almost sobbed until she felt something else touch her, brushing her entrance. 

“You’re so _wet_ I bet this could slip right in.”

Weiss was right, she had easily slipped the egg vibrator into Ruby, who gasped at being filled. Weiss kissed her cheek and pushed a button on her remote to set the toy to a low buzz. Weiss simply rubbed her pet’s head as she whimpered at the teasing hum. 

“You sound so lovely, dear, but let's put that mouth to work again.”

Weiss picked up their favorite toy and slipped the smaller end into herself. The sensation of being filled was wonderful, and was only heightened as she stroked her shaft to test the sensors.

“Kiss my cock, pet.”

Ruby complied, hoping her service would lead to increased pleasure. She pressed her lips to the cock standing in front of her, trailing kisses up and down the shaft. The toy inside increased its intensity slightly, but was still too low to do anything more than tease. 

“ _Don’t_ touch yourself.”

Ruby jumped at the stern command before realizing her hands had started wandering on their own. She and began licking the cock in front of her as an apology. Weiss grunted softly and raised her pet’s toy intensity again.

“You look so beautiful, my pet. Tell me: how do you want me to _take_ you?”

Ruby moaned as she took the head into her mouth, sucking as she pulled away. 

“I wa-want you to…oh! Make me yours!” Ruby could barely think, much less speak, “Take me for-oh! your ple-ah! Hah…nngh! Your pleasure!”

“What a marvelous answer, pet.”

Weiss turned Ruby’s toy off completely—Ruby cried out—and reached in between her legs to remove the vibrator. Ruby squirmed at the rubbing and shifting inside her and groaned when she saw Weiss lick her own fingers clean of her slick. 

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

Ruby practically threw herself backwards to obey. After settling in she wiggled her hips in the air impatiently. Weiss gave her rear a teasing slap, causing both of them to giggle. 

Weiss pulled a pillow underneath Ruby, “For you to lean on."

“Domina?”

“Hmm?”

“May I kiss you?”

Weiss melted at the honest affection in her lover’s eyes and leaned in for a warm kiss. She lingered there, using her hands to caress Ruby’s body—squeezing and feeling. She tasted herself on Ruby's tongue once more as the kiss deepened. 

They pulled away gently and Weiss smiled. 

“I’m going to take care of you.”

“You always do.”

For a moment, they were just Ruby and Weiss again, and Weiss had to compose herself before she became overwhelmed by how much _love_ she felt for Ruby. She kissed her cheek before looking away to steel her expression. 

“A good Domina rewards good pets.”

“Yes, Domina.”

Weiss moved to place herself behind Ruby and groped her rear with both hands. She always loved to squeeze her girlfriend’s ass when they kissed, and even more so when her face was in between Ruby’s legs. 

After enjoying Ruby’s rear, Weiss moved her hands to feel the body beneath her. She didn't scratch or squeeze—she just touched to feel the warmth. She leaned forward to press her chest to Ruby’s back and cupped the breasts beneath her. She squeezed gently and then began massaging them as Ruby groaned beneath her. 

“Are you enjoying your reward, pet?”

“Hng…Y-yes, Domina.”

Ruby felt Weiss’ palms brush her nipples and cried out. She was already more aroused than she thought possible, and she felt sparks everywhere Weiss touched. Her arms nearly gave out beneath when her nipple were teased and pinched.

“You make such lovely noises, pet.”

Weiss took pity on her whimpering lover and slid her hands back down to Ruby’s thighs. She circled her entrance teasingly with her finger. 

“Is there anything you want, pet?”

Ruby cried out wordlessly. 

“I see, this is enough then?”

“Ah! No, Domina! P-please!”

“Yes?”

“Please f-fuck me!”

Weis hadn't expected her pet to curse, and the desperation in her voice was _delicious_. She gently inserted her finger and marveled at how _wet_ and _warm_ Ruby was inside. Her pet let out keening whines, rocking her hips backwards with each thrust. 

Weiss slipped a second finger in easily, and then a third as well. She increased her pace as her pet muffled screams into the mattress. Weiss used her other hand to reach for her pet’s breasts. As she teased and pinched Ruby’s nipple, Weiss used her thumb to rub her clit. 

Ruby pounded a fist into the mattress, her cries still muffled. Weiss could feel her lover’s walls clench around her fingers as she approached her climax. She increased her pace, pushing her pet towards the edge. 

“I want to hear you come, pet. Show me your pretty voice.”

Ruby turned her head to the side, still pressing her face down, “Y-ah…Yes! Mmph—yes, D-domina!”

Weiss thrusted her fingers roughly into her pet, savoring the loud cries elicited by each thrust. Ruby was rarely so loud in the bedroom, and Weiss was pleased that her lover was enjoying their night as much as she was. 

She moved her free hand to hold Ruby’s, “I can feel how close you are, pet. Do you want to come?”

Ruby squeezed Weiss’ hand tightly, “Please, Domina!”

Weiss felt herself squeeze around the toy inside her and shuddered. She leaned forward to her pet’s ear, “Come for me.”

Ruby tensed, her hand forming an iron grip around Weiss’, and then her tension gave way to a full body shudder with a cry. She continued shaking and whining as Weiss slowed her thrusts down. 

When Ruby fell limp, Weiss pulled out and presented her hand to her pet, “Suck.”

Ruby wrapped her lips around the fingers in front of her one by one, swirling her tongue around each. Weiss soon replaced her hand with her tongue as she kissed Ruby deeply. When they pulled away, Weiss continued petting Ruby affectionately. 

“Would you like the rest of your reward, my gorgeous pet?”

“May I rest first, Domina?” Ruby’s voice was soft, pleading. 

Weiss looked warmly at her, “Of course. You have been so _lovely_ tonight. You’ve made me quite pleased.”

Ruby grinned softly and closed her eyes. Weiss continued rubbing her hands up and down Ruby’s back, occasionally ruffling her hair. Ruby hummed in contentment, and then pushed herself up to kneel. 

“I’m ready, Domina.”

“Excellent. Lay on your back.”

Ruby obliged her Domina and turned over. Weiss straddled her lover’s hips and leaned down for a passionate kiss. Their hands wandered each other’s bodies as they began to grind against each other. 

Weiss trailed kisses up Ruby’s jaw to whisper in her ear, “I can't wait to fuck your tight pussy.”

Ruby squirmed. 

“You felt so _good_ around my fingers. I wonder how tightly you’ll squeeze my cock.”

Weiss used her hand to rub Ruby’s entrance with her cock, then slowly entered. Ruby moaned at the wondrous sensation. Weiss’ cock slid so _deep_ and _filled_ so nicely.

“Mmph, you're so _warm_ and _tight_ ,” Weiss groaned. 

“Ah!…you feel so _big_ , Domina! More! Please!”

Weiss gently thrust into her lover, shifting to find the right angle to get her wall to _squeeze_ around her. Weiss loved this toy as much as Ruby did—she could Ruby twitch and squeeze around her. Weiss kissed Ruby’s neck, then began to nibble and suck as she thrusted faster.

“Ah! Mmph! F-fuck me! Please! More!” Ruby writhed beneath Weiss. 

Weiss grunted and lifted Ruby’s legs so she could thrust deeper. Ruby’s mind went blank as Weiss’ cock rubbed her inside _just right_. She could feel herself getting closer with each _wonderful_ thrust. 

Weiss frantically rocked her hips as she felt her lover _clenched_ even tighter than before. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss and begged for more. 

“I’m so close! Ah! Oh, you feel so _good_ Weiss!” Ruby cried out. 

Weiss slipped a hand between them to grind against Ruby’s clit, “Mmm! You’re so-ah!- _tight_! Fuck! Come on my cock! Come for me!”

Ruby let out a high pitched wail as she came. Weiss was still thrusting so _deeply_ and she couldn't feel anything but the hot pleasure between her legs.

Weiss felt her lover come beneath her—Ruby shook as her pussy became unbelievably tight. Weiss continued thrusting at a frantic pace, chasing her own finish. 

“Ngh! God, you feel _so good_ Ruby! F-fuck! Ah! I’m—mmmmm!”

Weiss moaned as she squeezed around the toy inside her. Her thrusts slowed as she rode out her climax, until she and Ruby were limp and panting. Ruby pulled Weiss towards her for a long kiss, heady with afterglow.

Ruby still felt so warm around her cock, and they were both disappointed when Weiss pulled out. She removed the toy and set it aside to clean later before returning to hold Ruby. 

“You were _amazing_ ,” Weiss cooed.

Ruby leaned into Weiss’ embrace, “Mmm. That was really good. Especially when you were _inside_ me.”

Weiss hid her face against Ruby’s shoulder, “Oh God, that was amazing too. I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you too, Weiss.”

“Was it…okay? It wasn't too much?”

“It was _great_ , Weiss. I really uh…“enjoyed” making you feel good. It was really hot, honestly”

“Nnngh, I’m too tired to go again,” Weiss whined, “So stop being cute.”

“But you love it when I'm cute!”

“…Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Autocorrect kept changing "domina" to "domino" w h y


End file.
